Automated swimming pool cleaning devices (hereinafter pool cleaners) are used for maintaining residential and commercial swimming pools in a clean and attractive condition. Pool cleaners have been developed for cleaning and/or dislodging settled debris from the floor and side wall surfaces of the swimming pool, thereby substantially reducing the need for manual vacuuming and/or brushing of the floor and side wall surfaces of the swimming pool.
A typical pool cleaner may include a housing and a drive member. The drive member may attach to the housing usually through a connection to a chassis. The drive member may include wheels, endless loop tracks and combinations thereof each. In the case of a belt or endless loop track, the track may wrap around the drive and/or idler wheels or rollers. The housing is generally coupled to a swimming pool water filtration system by a hose. The swimming pool water filtration system may power the drive members causing the pool cleaning device to travel about within the swimming pool to dislodge and collect settled debris.
Swimming pool surface may be made of rough pebble or smooth tiles. The transition between the swimming pool floor and wall could be a generous radius or a sharp angle with no transition. Without any assistance, pool cleaners can climb only at a swimming pool surface whose coefficient of friction is greater than 1. That is extremely hard to achieve especially in a wet environment where there is little to no transition between the swimming pool floor and wall.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.